


The dark Woody

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [12]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Drunkenness, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, Partying, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween at college wasn't the same as when he was younger, but there were certain things which reminded him of his childhood, the stranger dressed as a dark sheriff was one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dark Woody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/gifts).



> I'm sorry, I know this is a Christmas gift and I wrote a Halloween gift, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head.
> 
> Marked explicit for later chapters :)

Halloween was one of the traditions Andy loved the most as a child, and that didn’t change as he grew older; however, something else did. While the main goal of a child on Halloween was to get as much candy as possible, teenagers had a different goals, to get as wasted as possible.

Andy chose to be a part of the traditions as much as possible, joining in on the crazy drinking games, participating in the tricks they played on others, laughing and having fun like the rest of the students had. He was dressed in a spaceman suit, which reminded him of Buzz Lightyear. It didn’t have nearly as many amazing gadgets as his toy, but he didn’t mind, the memories of playing with his toy was still with him. He walked, or rather wobbled, through the crowd of drunk college students, on a mission to locate his roommate John amongst the sea of drunk students.

That was when when he saw him.

Andy didn’t know who he was, but chose to call him Woody as the stranger’s costume was similar to his old toy, only that it was all black, except the sheriff star.

He didn’t know how long he stared before he realised it himself, then he turned away so nobody would see that he’d been staring. He wasn’t afraid of telling others about his sexuality, but no sane person would want to make others uncomfortable, either it was the same sex or the opposite. Counting to twenty he turned around again, determined to locate John, hoping that Woody was gone.

Even though he hoped Woody would be gone he still felt disappointed when he couldn’t see him, and for a moment he wondered if it had all been an illusion, that maybe he’d drank far more than he believed he had. Choosing to shake the stranger out of his mind, Andy continued on his quest to find his friend. He didn’t get far before another of his friends pulled him into a drinking game, refusing to let him leave before he played at least one round of beer pong. Unable to refuse his friend, Andy accepted and played the silly game, ending up having a lot of fun.

He was the best player in that round, never missing a single shot, not until _he_ showed up again. The instant he saw Woody, Andy found himself missing every shot, and if that wasn’t bad enough, he couldn’t take his eyes off the stranger, something he was sure the stranger as well as everyone else around them must have noticed. His cheeks burned, and while he wanted to blame the beer he was forced to drink, in reality it was because of the way Woody stared at him, smirking in a way which made Andy feel like his feet were made out of pudding.

“Bad luck,” Peter, the friend who pulled him into the game said once it was over. “Especially since you were doing so well in the beginning.”

Andy muttered something, and then did a big mistake by looking up at the stranger. Their eyes met, and no matter what Andy told himself, he was unable to look away. There was something with the intensity of the stranger’s glare, something about the way he smiled, as if he knew what was going through Andy’s mind at the time.

Peter gave him a friendly punch in his shoulder, bringing him out of the strange trance put on him by Woody, reminding him he was at a party, not at a museum where he could stare at a painting for hours without people thinking he was an idiot. Shaking his head Andy turned around and went up to find the bathroom so he could wash his face, and maybe bring the blushing down a few steps.

Luckily for him the bathroom was empty as he reached it. Jumping in he locked the door behind him and went straight to the sink, gasping as he realised just what a dark shade of red his cheeks were. Splashing a little water on his face seemed to help, until he thought about Woody again, which affected more than his face. “Not now,” he moaned, wanting to touch himself, but fearing someone would hear him if he tried. He tried to think about something less exciting, praying it would work fast as he was certain it wouldn’t be long before someone else needed to use the bathroom. His plan worked, and after almost five minutes he could finally leave the bathroom.

Some higher power must have decided to fuck with him as at once he opened the door he was met by a tall and dark stranger, who was smiling as if he knew every secret Andy had. While Andy should have slammed the door shut and escaped through the window, he ended up muttering something incoherent as he tried to figure out if he could slink his way past Woody, who was standing in the middle of the doorway, and didn’t seem to take the hint that Andy wanted to leave.

“I couldn’t help noticing the way you couldn’t take your eyes off me,” Woody said, watching him closely. Andy apologised and tried to walk past the stranger, but was blocked. “Oh, don’t apologise, I quite like the attention, not every day that someone are that obviously interested in me.” If the bothered him earlier, but it was nothing compared to the intense heat he felt rushing through his body as Woody admitted he liked the attention.

For a few seconds Andy couldn’t breathe, and the only thing heard was the base from music playing downstairs and the chattering and laughing of drunk students. Once he was able to breathe again he was startled by the stranger taking a step towards him, forcing him to step back as well. “Look at you, so scared, never done something like this before?” Woody mocked and closed the door behind him, locking them both in the bathroom. Andy didn’t know how to respond to the attention he was receiving, especially from someone who he couldn’t take his eyes off from the second he walked into the party.

“I’m sorry,” Andy apologised again, gasping as he felt the hard wall behind him, shocked to realise just how far he backed away.

“So you don’t want me?” Andy wanted to say no, but the stranger could probably see through his lie. However, no matter how close he was to deny it, or shake his head, all he could do was to stare at Woody. The instant Woody leaned forward Andy’s eyes closed, his body preparing for a kiss. “If you really don’t want this, you better tell me now,” he said, surprising Andy.

Andy was silent, and two seconds later their lips were locked together, and shortly after that Andy felt a tongue push through his closed lips, entering his mouth. It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was his first kiss with someone he was really attracted to, someone who excited him so much he couldn’t even look at him without struggling to control his emotions. Woody was taller, not by much, but he was also more muscular, which made Andy feel small in comparison. Woody continued to shock Andy by wrapped his arm around Andy’s waist and pulled him close, deepening their kiss which quickly turned into a makeup session. It was wet and warm, and Andy’s body reacted to it like the body of any other teenage boy would, with a hard bulge and moans. Woody knew how to tease him, pressing his own bulge against Andy’s, making him feel like he had just experienced his first erection and wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

Andy had no idea how long they were in the bathroom, their lips locked and their erections rubbing together when someone knocked on the door, telling them to get out as a line was forming outside. Andy was too embarrassed to speak, but the stranger wasn’t. “Wait a sec, just have to calm my dick,” he shouted back, smiling cunningly at Andy. “What do you say, want to find a more private party?”

Andy wanted to accept, but then he remembered one important thing, he was still a virgin. While many wanted to do it simply because they didn’t want to be virgins, Andy wanted to to at least know the person he might chose. “I’m sorry, but,”

“I’m clean, and my place is decent.”

“I-” Andy found it difficult to admit he was a virgin, it was difficult enough to tell others about his sexual orientation unless they asked, or the conversation took a step into that direction, and far more difficult to admit something that most thought was humiliating.

“What, are you a virgin?” Woody joked. Andy didn’t reply, which seemed to be an answer in itself as the stranger’s facial expression changed and he pulled away, making Andy feel as if he was an alien. “Well, I better go then.” It was the last thing he said before he unlocked the door and disappeared into the crowd. Andy felt horrible, he felt alone, and in a way he felt used; and to make things even worse, John was amongst the line outside, watching Andy with a strange look which made Andy feel even worse about what happened. One of the girls in the crowd asked if he was gay, which was so humiliating that Andy rushed past them and down the stairs, he thought he heard someone call his name, but Andy paid them no attention as he wanted to get away from everyone as fast as possible.

It was chilly outside, the night air cleared his mind a bit until he remembered where the building he lived in was located. Andy took about five steps into the direction when someone called his name. Reluctantly he turned around and was surprised to see John. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to see if you were fine,” John said, sounding concerned.

“I’m fine,” Andy replied and continued into the direction of his room.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound so well.”

“What do you care, we’re not that good friends.” Andy felt a familiar burning in his eyes, a tingling he was all too familiar with.

“I don’t care if you’re gay, I’ve got a sister who is gay, and while it’s not completely the same, she went through a lot of shit as well. I also knew one kid at school who was gay, and he killed himself.” Andy could hear that it was difficult for John to talk about it, and at that moment Andy’s perspective of his roommate changed. They weren’t close, but they were friends.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Andy replied, finding it difficult to speak without revealing that he was almost crying.

“It’s fine, some things are difficult to handle by yourself.”

John then comforted Andy, and then made Andy tell him about Woody. “Well, he sounds like a douche bag, but don’t let that stop you from having fun, come with me, I have a friend I want you to meet.” Andy stared at him suspiciously, wanting to decline the offer. “Don’t worry, it’s not a date, he’s not even gay, but he’s a lot of fun.” Andy was still insecure about accepting his offer, but he was too drunk to argue, and while he would want to be alone he knew the best thing was to be with friends.

John’s friend, Dennis, was a lot of fun, and once he was informed of Andy’s bad fortune, he tried even harder to make sure Andy was having fun, which wasn’t a difficult thing to do as Andy was easy to please.

Everything went well, but then the stranger walked into the room, and that changed everything.

“Is that him?” John asked, staring at the black sheriff. Andy nodded, his cheeks burning up as he watched Woody. “I think we should teach him a lesson, don’t you?” John asked Dennis, who wholeheartedly agreed. Andy wanted to tell them not to do anything as he would much rather forget about the incident, but the pair wouldn’t hear of it and pulled him along with them.

“Hey you, the big black oaf,” Dennis began, poking the stranger’s shoulder. He turned around and stared down at Dennis, who was quite short compared to the rest of them.

“What do you want?” he asked, sounding annoyed, only to change slightly as he noticed Andy close by.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Dennis was not afraid of Woody. “I would like you to know that you shat your pants when you turned this guy down, simply because he’s a virgin. There is nothing wrong with being a virgin, better than being an ass with a dick attached to it.” Some of the drunk students laughed while others looked mortified, but none seemed to laugh at Andy. “You might lose one of the best things that will ever happen to you simply because you need some idiot who will spread his legs simply because you ask them to.” Andy noticed the boy who Woody had been talking to slowly move away from them, as if he was ashamed of almost being the booty call.

“Shut your mouth, you don’t know what you’re talking about little man.”

“Oh no? I’ve met enough idiots like you to recognise them when I see them, I bet you wouldn’t know a decent guy if he slapped your ass with a decent stick.. Tell me, do you even know his name? Or what classes he takes? No, all you care is about some ass.”

Woody had enough and pushed Dennis, causing him to stumble into the back of the sofa. “Shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know a dick when I see it,” Dennis replied as energetic as always as he returned from the blow and pushed Woody.

“You’ve got some nerve, shorty.”

“Dare to come down here and tell me?”

They continued to argue, which made Andy feel uncomfortable as he was the cause of it all. Feeling far braver than he did earlier, Andy decided to break it up before the party ended badly.

“Stop,” he called and moved between the men. “Dennis, I’m thankful that you’re standing up for me, but I don’t want a fight to break out. And you, whatever your name is, you treated me really badly. I don’t care that you don’t want me because I’m a virgin, but the way you decided to let me know was really pathetic, you humiliated me. I think it’s a good thing you don’t want me, because you saved me from making a big mistake by giving you something you don’t deserve. Now, I think there is a round of beer pong waiting for me, so I’ll see you all later.” As Andy left Dennis told Woody it was his lucky day, before he and John followed Andy to the table.

Andy was pleased with the way he handled the situation, and he was especially happy he avoided blushing as he talked with Woody. Once they forgot about the stranger they were able to have a lot of fun together, and Andy was once again happy that he chose to go out that evening.

It was around four AM when they finally decided to leave, Dennis walking into the direction of his fraternity house, while John and Andy walking towards their rooms. They hadn’t walked far when someone stopped them.

“Hey you two,” the stranger called. It took Andy a moment to pinpoint where the person stood, and then another moment before he discovered it was the stranger from earlier. He was standing in the shadow, smoking a cigarette, a cloud gathering in front of his face.

“Get behind me Andy, I won’t let him hurt you,” John said as he struggled to stand by himself while at the same time trying to push Andy behind him.

“I’m not going to hurt him, I just want to talk to him.” Andy was suspicious, but he decided to trust his guts, and his guts said he should at least give him one last chance.

“Are you sure?” John asked, surprised.

“I don’t think he will try to kill me, not while you’re close by,” Andy comforted John and walked towards the stranger. “What do you want?”

“Listen, I’ve behaved badly, and treated you worse, and for that I would like to apologise.”

“You’ve stalked me simply to apologise?”

“Something like that,” he said and took a deep puff from the cigarette before he threw it away. After a longer pause, which left Andy restless, the stranger finally spoke. “I wanted to let you know your friends were right, sort of at least.”

“They were right, I shouldn’t waste my time on someone who thinks I’m easy.”

“I don’t think you’re that easy, you were able to turn me down because you didn’t feel comfortable, and while I was disappointed, I just didn’t want you to feel like I was pressuring you.” Andy’s face started burning as the stranger continued to praise him and his choice. “And while this might seem strange for you, I would want to ask you on a date, no strings attached.” His question surprised Andy as he hadn’t expected anything like it.

“I don’t know, I’m not certain I’m ready to date anyone.” Andy wanted to accept, as he didn’t think he would have that many chances to date someone he was that attracted to, but he knew it might not be the wisest choice.

“That’s fine, it’s your choice. While I completely accept your decission, I would want to give you my number, in case you would ever change your mind.” The stranger pulled out a pen and grabbed Andy’s arm before he had a chance to protest, writing something in the palm of his hand. “There, now you’ve got my number.” Andy stared at the number, his mind already trying to memorise the numbers. “You can return to your friend now, I’m certain you’re both looking forward to your bed, and I better be going, got a long way home.”

The stranger turned around and walked in the opposite direction of where Andy was heading to. He was ready to let him walk away when something hit him. “Hey, what’s your name?!” Andy called after him, realising he didn’t know anything about him, except for his number

“I’m Sid,” the stranger called back. Andy expected him to return the question, but Sid simply waved before continuing walking, reminding Andy about one of the old western movies where the good guy walked into the sunset. He stared at the number again, wondering if he should wash it away before he remembered it, only to pick up his phone and add it to his contacts, naming it Woody Sid, in case he would forget who Sid was.

Feeling far more exhausted than before, he went to find John, who he found dozing off on a bench close by. “Come on, we still have a few blocks left,” Andy said and woke him up.

 


End file.
